


Desperate Roadtrip

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2019, Omovember Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Forgetting to use the toilet before going on a road trip is generally not one of the best ideas. Subsequently trying to hide it, might be an even worse idea.





	Desperate Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello,  
So I decided to make this a thing and see how it goes.  
I decided to edit the prompts list I originally got because there were some prompts on there I really don't want to do. I believe I changed like 5 or so? Max.  
I wouldn't be doing this with an original prompt list.  
I hope I can be forgiven.  
Also, idk about this little story. I kinda like it but it doesn't entirely feel in character or just not entirely realistic but I guess that is how this is going to go so *shrugs*  
Hope you enjoy  
Prompt: Desperate in a vehicle

The Doctor shifted slightly, trying to get a bit more comfortable in the car seat he would be stuck on for way longer than he would have liked. The humans had pretty much pressured him into going on holidays with them on Earth, which was fine. He kinda liked the idea of spending a week at the same holiday home on Earth with his friends. Not that he would admit that out loud.

What was less fine was that he now found himself stuck in a car with Jack, Martha and Tosh desperate for the loo. Not that his companions knew about that last fact. It wasn't a logic result of being pressured into a holiday trip either. He really should've gone to the toilet before they left, but he hadn't dared to admit that he needed to go when Martha had been pressing for them to leave so they would arrive before it would be dark. It was a rather long journey, after all.

In all honesty, he should've gone somewhere during last night but he had completely forgotten about it as he had been busy with tinkering. He had improved his Timey-Wimey detector so it wouldn't instantly boil eggs any more, he had had way too many incidents with that to allow it to continue like that. The question was if that modification was worth the discomfort he was currently experiencing.

_ Probably not. _He thought to himself, the need was very uncomfortable.

He glanced sideways at Jack who was the one driving.

He wasn't sure when the first scheduled stop was, he could probably ask Jack but that would mean saying why he wanted to know and he didn't want to admit his problem just yet.

They had been driving for barely an hour, so he kinda expected it to take at least another 2 hours before the first break.

Which was a bit of a problem for the Time Lord, since he was rather close to his limit. He was pretty sure he couldn't hold it that long. 

_ And still too stubborn to speak up about it. _

He pressed his thighs together and pretended to be looking out of the window pondering over his predicament.

He really should've gone when he had the chance, something he had known at the time as well. He just hadn't thought about it. Which frankly was stupid of him, not that he would ever admit that out loud, but it was.

There weren't a lot of things that he could do to solve his problem, he had gotten himself pretty stuck in his current situation.

He supposed that he could ask Jack to stop somewhere, but he was under no illusion that the immortal wouldn't tease him about it.

So he just decided to grit his teeth and wait until they would stop somewhere.

* * *

The next hour was pretty much torture for him. He had started to talk with Jack about some modifications for the TARDIS, Jack was the only one he trusted to help him look after the ancient time ship.

The Immortal often had good suggestions and they often ended up bouncing ideas off each other.

At first, this conversation went rather well and he had gotten some rather good ideas for the TARDIS, but he had a bit of a hard time thinking things through with his bladder as full as it was.

He tried his best to pretend that nothing was bothering him and continued the conversation as best as he could so the Immortal wouldn’t become suspicious.

The Time Lord thankfully didn’t have to worry about the girls noticing something was odd with him as both seemed to have fallen asleep a while ago, also they were sitting in the back so they would have less chance to notice something anyway.

He was grateful at that as Martha was rather sharp and often noticed it if something was bothering him.

There would be at least another hour before he expected them to stop somewhere so he could relieve himself and he was honestly starting to doubt if he was able to hold it that long. Not that he was quite ready to admit that to himself, he just kept telling himself that he could wait.

* * *

Jack found himself worried about the alien that meant so much to him. The answers the Time Lord were giving him had started to make little to no sense, in a different way than he was used to from The Doctor at least. His friend seemed to be distracted by something to properly think his answers through and the immortal found himself wondering what it was.

Of course, the alien could be thinking about something he could use to take care of the TARDIS but Jack doubted that the alien would usually voice those kinds of thought processes out loud. The alien had told him that thinking out loud made it sometimes easier to think of a solution.

On occasion he caught the Time Lord frowning at something from the corner of his eyes. He also noticed a slightly worried look on the alien.

Yeah, Jack was pretty sure that something was bothering The Doctor.

It was obvious to him that the Time Lord was trying to keep up with the conversation for appearance sake, not for actually getting ideas he could use.

Whatever it was, the alien was set on hiding it, something Jack wasn’t going to allow since he could see that it was a problem for his friend.

He interrupted their conversation “Something’s bothering you. “ He decided against asking it, leaving The Doctor less room to talk himself out of it.

The Time Lord’s head shot up at that his eyes slightly widened at the question, he hesitated for a few seconds before responding. “Of course not, what are you talking about?” He shot a glance to the back seats to check if Martha and Tosh were still sleeping. He certainly didn’t want them to start questioning him as well.

Jack saw the Time Lord looking backwards and got the unconsciously given hint. The ladies in the back would not be included in this, whatever it was.

“You’re distracted, you haven’t given a useful answer in a while.“ He added as he noticed the Time Lord opening his mouth in protest. ”Also the way you look and how you react suggests something bothering you as well. So tell me!” He instructed, carefully keeping his voice low to not wake Martha and Tosh.

The Doctor hesitated, he didn't want to admit the problem, it would mean admitting that he had messed up.

_ It was embarrassing _

On the other hand, he really needed it to be taken care off. Unfortunately, his bladder wouldn't just magically empty itself. Well, it would if he waited long enough. But then he would have a completely different and more obvious problem.

He turned his head towards Jack with a frown, still not sure what he should say.

Jack noticed the Time Lord hesitating which frankly was a good thing as it meant that the alien was at least considering answering the question.

“Is it something we could fix?” He decided to ask, he wasn't going to force the other man to tell him but if they could solve whatever the problem was he was going to encourage him. "If so, tell me what you need."

The Doctor bit his lip, not sure if he should say it.

“Doctor?” The immortal asked gently.

“Do you think we could stop somewhere?” He finally asked in a very small voice, he looked back to check if their companions were still sleeping, which they were.

“Of course,” He nodded in agreement, it technically wasn't time for them to have a break yet but he had literally just asked what he could do for The Doctor to make him feel better. Besides that, the Time Lord barely asked for anything. Of course, he would get it when he did.

The immortal did wonder why the Time Lord needed them to stop, not that the list of options was very long.

He didn't think that the alien simply wanted to stretch his legs, The Doctor would often sit in the same position for hours when working on the TARDIS.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed that the Time Lord was bobbing his leg and shifting rather a lot. The Time Lord being distracted suddenly made a lot more sense.

He was pretty certain what his friend's problem was.

“Preferably somewhere with a bathroom I suspect?” He asked to confirm his hunch.

The Time Lord sighed as he threw his head backwards in resignation. “Yeah.”

Jack frowned to himself he was familiar with the Time Lord's bladder's limit and it was certainly a lot more than his kidneys would produce in a 2-hour car ride. That his friend had caught himself short anyway suggested that he had been an idiot.

“You should've gone before we left.” He informed the alien.

“Oh, don't start.” The Time Lord answered in a pained voice

“I'll look for somewhere to stop.” He told the alien, he wasn't going to let his friend suffer more from his own stupidity, but he was certainly coming back on it later once the alien was capable of sitting still and there weren't two beautiful ladies who could happen to hear the conversation.

The Doctor nodded. “Thanks”

* * *

As luck would have it they ended stuck in a traffic jam, which obviously didn't help the already distressed Time Lord's state.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me.” The Doctor mumbled as he hunched over in his chair wishing the overwhelming pressure would just disappear.

Jack sighed, it didn't look they were going to move anytime soon, but the Time Lord looked like he would need a change of clothes sometime soon.

He was surprised that neither of the ladies had woken up and made aware of the situation. Something he thought the Time Lord would be glad about as it left him with fewer people to embarrass himself in front off.

“Do you think you can hold it?” He asked The Doctor, hoping the answer would be positive but he wasn't really expecting it to be.

The Time Lord considered it for a second. “I don't know.” He looked up to the gridlock “We have no idea how much longer I'm going to have to wait, do we?” He asked in a slightly desperate voice.

“Yeah, I'm sorry” Jack answered with a sigh.

“Brilliant” The Time Lord mumbled with a sigh, resigned to having to wait for a while.

* * *

It was half an hour later and they still hadn't moved an inch since being stuck in the gridlock, whatever had caused it was blocking the whole road.

The Doctor's need for the loo was becoming worse and he was absolutely incapable of sitting still. His hand practically glued between his legs.

_ He was certainly in trouble. _

He turned towards the immortal to find that the other was watching him.

“Jack.” He started in a small voice, not liking what he was about to say. “I can't hold it much longer.”

The Time Lord let out a groan as a stab raced through him from his bladder and bend forward to let his forehead rest against the dashboard. “Fuck me.”

Jack ignored the out of character curse and rubbed his friend's back in a comforting way. “We'll sort you out.”

“How?!” He said a bit too loud before realising that they had sleeping people in the back, and continued a bit softer after a glance backwards. “There are not exactly options here.”

Jack bit his lip before voicing out his idea. “I believe there is an empty bottle or two in the gloves department.”

The Doctor stayed silent for a bit, processing the implications. He really didn't want to resort to a bottle but at the same time the pressure in his bladder was driving him insane, he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer and it really didn't look like he could hold it long enough for them to reach a rest stop even if they started moving right now.

The Time Lord let out a gasp as he felt his bladder contract and put his other hand between his legs trying to hold it.

He let out a sigh in resignation.”I only have myself to thank for this, don't I?”

“Probably,” Jack decided to be honest, “But it happens, don't be too hard on yourself.”

The Time Lord nodded slightly as he decided to open the glove compartment, accepting the defeat that came with it. There he found two empty bottles like Jack had suggested.

He grabbed one of the battles with a frown. “I'm not sure if this is big enough.”

“Don't worry about that right now, you don't have the luxury” The immortal instructed.

“Not exactly a lot of luxury to begin with.” The Doctor mumbled as he tried to unscrew the cap of the bottle, which was a bit difficult as he was unable to keep his leg from bouncing but he managed.

He quickly unbuckled the seatbelt to give himself a bit more manoeuvrer room.

The Time Lord clasped the bottle with his legs so he had his hands free to fumble with his fly, which thankfully opened smoothly. However, his bladder was rather excited at the prospect of relief and got a bit ahead of itself. He let out a gasp and grabbed himself through his pants to stop himself from leaking.

Jack kept his focus on the cars in front of them, giving the Time Lord as much privacy as he could in the current situation.

Not that the alien noticed, he was too preoccupied with his bladder. The Doctor quickly pulled himself out of his boxers when he had gotten a bit of control back and positioned himself at the opening of the bottle. Just in time before his muscles gave out.

He winced slightly at how loud the urine splashed against the plastic of the bottle, he was still hoping to get through this without anyone other than Jack knowing about it.

“I really can't believe I'm doing this.” He mumbled mostly because it was true but also partly in hope to break the awkward silence between them while he was relieving himself.

“You better, because you are doing it.” Jack told him. “and that is perfectly okay, you needed to. “

“I know I needed to, but that doesn't exactly change how I feel about it.” The Time Lord answered.

The immortal had to give him that. “Still, no need to feel bad about it.”

The Time Lord decided not to answer his friend and just focus on what he was doing.

When the stream finally slowed down and stopped The Doctor was glad to notice that while the bottle was fuller than he liked it hadn't overflowed, he was glad that he had underestimated the size of the bottle, that would've been fun to deal with.

First, he screwed the cap back on the bottle, not wanting to risk it spilling, and laid it on the bottom of the car to deal with later.

Then he put everything in his trousers again and zipped them back up. After this he put his seatbelt back on, safety was important after all,

The Time Lord leaned back in his chair, trying to get his breathing under control after that ordeal.

“Empty?” The immortal asked after a few moments.

The Doctor lazily moved his head to look Jack in the eyes and gave a small nod in answer.

“Good, feel better?” Jack continued to ask.

“Much better.” He answered the immortal. “I'm sorry about that.”

“It happens to the best of us, don't worry about it,” Jack assured his friend, before looking back forward. “I hope we can move soon though, it has been way too long.”

The Doctor snorted. “Yeah.”

_ He had certainly experienced that. _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574164) by [TheTimelessChild0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0)


End file.
